


Warm In Your Light

by RedOrchid



Series: Episode remixes, missing scenes and fix-its [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e07 How Are Thou Fallen, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Magnus Bane, Porn with Feelings, communication is important, imperfect sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: It’s far too easy, letting himself be swept away.(S02E07 missing scene)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another 207 missing scene for the growing fandom pile (I love how everyone and their pet duck are writing their own version of what happened after that fade to black). Anyway, here's version 1 856 237 584 936 (or thereabouts). Please enjoy! :)

It’s far too easy, letting himself be swept away.

Alec’s lips can make Magnus forget his name even on a good day, and with the added rush of emotions and vulnerability surging up, being in Alec’s arms like this—being kissed to within an inch of his life as Alec walks them towards the bedroom—it brings all of Magnus’ remaining walls crumbling to dust, leaving him raw and far too open, helpless against his own heart.

_You don’t have to worry; I want this._

Magnus isn’t sure if he’s on the same page or not. He wants Alec, more than he can say—has wanted him with increasing fervour almost since the day they met—but _want_ is such a multifaceted thing, and Magnus can’t quite pin down what version of it either of them is pursuing right now.

He wasn’t completely truthful when he said he didn’t care about Alec’s inexperience. Or, he was, looking at it from what he believes is Alec’s point of view—a simple lack of skills; a fear of not measuring up to previous partners—but what Alec doesn’t seem to understand is that Magnus’ end of the stick is equally daunting. It wouldn’t be if they were just two people sharing a physical attraction. If Alec was one of the many, _many_ people Magnus has crossed paths with over the centuries where the question of _want_ was simple, straight-forward and oh so easily answered. Instead, Alec has wormed his way beneath Magnus’ skin, unlocked things he thought he’d hidden away forever. Magnus already fears what might become of his heart when Alec inevitably leaves him; he’s far past the point of being able to take Alec to bed and casually blow his mind, no strings attached.  

Alec’s hands are trembling slightly as they work open the buttons of Magnus’ shirt, but his kisses are growing increasingly bold, and his body certainly knows where it wants things to be heading, judging from the way Alec just shifted his hips and smoothly straddled Magnus’ left thigh.

Alec moans into their next kiss, sagging slightly into Magnus’ arms as his hips grind forward. Magnus moves into the touch on instinct, losing his train of thought. He slides his hands beneath the hem of Alec’s shirt, moving upwards until Alec lifts his arms and helps him take the garment off, and is momentarily stunned by the sheer beauty of Alec’s body.

His hands start moving again on their own accord, stroking over Alec’s skin, mapping out every angle and curve with the tip of his fingers. He’s so caught up in the moment, he doesn’t realise that they’ve made it into the bedroom until Alec backs him up against the side of the bed and pushes him to sit down on it.

And then, before Magnus has the chance to pull his brain back online, Alec leans in for another kiss and then slowly, unsteadily gets down on his knees.

Magnus just stares, unable to make sense of the picture before him.

“Alec, what—”

“I’m sorry if I turn out to be really bad at this,” Alec replies, the slight blush in his cheeks in sharp contrast with the determined gleam in his eye. He puts his hands on Magnus’ thighs and then moves them higher, setting to work on opening Magnus’ belt. “I’ve pretty much no idea what I’m doing.”

The belt is opened, shortly followed by by the button and zip of Magnus’ pants, and Magnus lifts himself up without thinking, helping Alec slide the fabric down his legs.

Once his pants are properly off, he reaches out, closing his eyes for a moment to centre himself, before cupping Alec’s face in his hand. Alec leans into his touch, turning his head to place a soft kiss to Magnus’ palm.

“This okay?” he asks, and Magnus finds himself powerless to say no to him. He’s not even sure he wants to.

He nods his head, then wets his lips, clears his throat. “You don’t—”

“I want to,” Alec says immediately. “Like I said, you don’t need to worry.”

“That’s not—” Magnus starts, then momentarily forgets what he was about to say as Alec leans forward, hooks his fingers in the waistband of Magnus’ underwear and starts to pull them down as well. “Alexander, wait.”

Alec stops, his hands pausing on Magnus’ hipbones. “What’s wrong?”

Magnus swallows. “Just—wouldn’t you rather our positions were reversed?”

The colour in Alec’s cheeks deepens. He drops his head, hiding his expression against Magnus’ knee. “That’d, um, probably end embarrassingly quickly for me.”

The words send a surge of heat straight to Magnus’ groin. He definitely wants that—Alec falling apart under his mouth, spilling hot and thick over his tongue. He groans at the thought.

“I want to make you feel good,” Alec adds quietly, pulling a quiet gasp out of Magnus by punctuating the statements with a kiss to the inside of his thigh. “I mean, I’m pretty sure I’ll love whatever we do, because it’s _you_ , and being with you just—does things to me. And there’s a pretty big risk I’ll make a complete fool of myself at some point, so, I want to make sure I—”

He breaks off and draws in a shuddering breath, pressing his forehead more firmly against Magnus’ leg. “I really want this to be good for you. I need it to be. So, please, tell me what you want?”

Magnus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to push down the overwhelming arousal and properly listen to his heart underneath. What _does_ he want? Too many things, probably. He slides his hand into Alec’s hair, swallowing thickly as the touch makes Alec moan.

“I want—Can you come back up here? I just—I want to kiss you.”

Surprise and a bit of uncertainty flashes through Alec’s eyes as he gets up from the floor and sits down carefully next to Magnus on the bed. Magnus reaches for him and pulls him in for a kiss, letting the familiarity of Alec’s lips calm him down a little.

He leans forward, taking Alec down with him, rearranging them both until they’re properly laid out on the bed, with Magnus half draped on top of Alec’s body.

This feels good—so much better than good—having Alec’s bare chest pressing against his, their legs tangling together as they keep kissing, deep and slow. Alec’s hands are stroking up and down his back, gently exploring, and Magnus loves it—loves the heat and touch and the simple, mind-blowing intimacy of being close to Alec like this.

He shifts his weight, wanting to drape himself over Alec’s body more fully. Alec lets out a gasp into their kiss, his hips jerking upwards to find friction against Magnus’ thigh.

As soon as he feels the hard line of Alec’s erection pressing against him, Magnus knows that any intention he might have had of slowing things down is going to go out the window. Alec’s hands scramble for his hips, lining them up properly, and even through three layers of fabric, the sensation of Alec’s cock rubbing against his has sparks of pleasure shooting up the full length of Magnus’ spine.

It’s over within minutes, pleasure building with each thrust of their hips until they’re both coming in their pants, clinging to each other and breathing hard into each other’s necks. Magnus lets himself collapse on top of Alec as the euphoric haze starts to ebb, pressing his face into Alec’s neck and breathing him in as he tries to keep a nagging sense of doubt from re-entering his mind.

Alec hugs him back, his grip hard enough that it edges on painful, which paradoxically helps Magnus breathe a little easier.

Eventually, he has to roll off to the side, though. If for no other reason than to summon his magic and get rid of the mess they made.

“I’m sorry,” he says quietly once the silence between them has stretched out for too long. “That was probably not what you were expecting.”

To his surprise, Alec laughs out loud, a free and joyous sound, so much lighter than anything Magnus has heard from him before. “Are you kidding me? Magnus, do you have any idea how relieved and happy I am right now?”

Magnus turns his head back towards him. “What? _Why?_ ”

“Because the best I was hoping for was you not totally hating it,” Alec says bluntly. “Like, you’ve been with literally thousands of people, and many of them were probably ridiculously amazing in bed. And I have _no clue_ what I’m doing. I mean, I know what teaching beginners’ classes is like, and no matter how quick they learn or how much you like them, there’s just never that… reciprocity, you know? Like, you’re not on equal footing. And yeah, I was definitely worried about how that would make me feel. But sex isn’t actually... like that, is it?”

“It can be,” Magnus replies honestly, even as hope starts spreading treacherously through his chest. “If it’s just about the sex. Then it’s pretty much like any other skill. And working from your metaphor, I guess that’s part of what was holding me back too—I don’t want to be your tutor, Alexander. I want us to be more than that.”

He swallows hard and decides to go for broke, leaning in and catching Alec’s lips in a soft kiss before pulling back a little and meeting Alec’s eyes. “Alec, I want so many things with you.”

Alec blinks, and for a split second, Magnus is scared that he came on too strong, too fast. But then Alec’s eyes start to smile, and then that smile starts to spread.

“Me too,” Alec agrees, leaning in for another amazing kiss before sighing happily and putting his head down on Magnus’ chest. “By the Angel, this was just—so, so good.”

Magnus can’t hold back a chuckle. “We came in our pants in less than ten minutes.”

“ _Exactly_ ,” Alec agrees happily. “And I didn’t even care about that. I didn’t feel weird or awkward at all—I just felt _you_. Right there with me.” He lets out a small groan at himself. “Sorry if that’s really sappy.”

Magnus shakes his head empathically, words temporarily lost in the chaos of emotion Alec’s words create. The happiness alone is overwhelming. Magnus closes his eyes and lets it fill him to the brim, his free hand finding Alec’s and gripping it tightly.

“It’s perfect.”

“Good,” Alec replies, cuddling deeper into Magnus’ side. “Perfect is good.”

His body grows heavy against Magnus’, and his breathing evens out. Magnus closes his eyes and follows suit, feeling himself start to doze off.

“Magnus?” Alec mumbles sleepily, drawing Magnus’ attention back to him.

“Mhm?”

“Can you magic the rest of our clothes off and get us underneath the blanket, please?”

Magnus grins and lets go of Alec’s hand, snapping his fingers to call on his magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> Please come flail about Shadowhunters with me on [tumblr](http://actuallyredorchid.tumblr.com). :D


End file.
